As is well known to those versed in the venetian blind art, it is often desirable to limit the permissible tilt of the blind slats, as for improved appearance, energy conservation, reduction in ladder and slat wear, preventing damage to tilt operating mechanisms, and for other reasons. However, prior devices for limiting slat tilt have not satisfactorily accomplished the foregoing, and have not otherwise been satisfactory, requiring complex mechanisms subject to malfunction, increasing manufacture and assembly costs, and involving high die costs in modifications to the tilt control gearing.